


The Monster Sitting On Top

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Art, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: My world goes black, nightmares blending.





	The Monster Sitting On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the painting The Nightmare by Henry Fuseli, thus characters mention are not mine.

The sheets shift, rustle, and   
mingle with the falling curtains,  
both a deep, crimson, like blood.  
Something behind me moves,   
sticks out its cold, hard leg.  
Startled, I fall onto the mattress behind me,   
trying to gather my wits.  
But before I can, something heavy   
sits on top of me, its weight crushing.  
My hairs stand on end.  
My arms are thrown back, and I try to see,   
yet the only thing that I can identify is   
one cold stone face, its gaze piercing.  
I scream, my head lolling back.  
My world goes black, nightmares blending.


End file.
